Cheshire's contractor
by Red-Writing-Fantasy
Summary: For some strange reason Kuro Yuki is dragged into abyss in her sleep. She meets Cheshire and becomes his contractor, their bond grows stronger every day, until Break manages to enter his dimension. Cheshire x OC, sorry if the summary sucks! Rated T for safety


**This my first time writing for Pandora Hearts, and since I love Cheshire, my first story will be about him :3. F.Y.I. I love those super cute love story romance thingy things... yeah... sorry... (-w-')**

**anyway I don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters or anything.**

**Hope you guys like this story. I wanted to write this story when I read a story of "Crazyanimelover707" who wrote "A miscount of many mistakes"**

* * *

**- Yuki P.O.V. -**

"I don't care anymore..." I thought.

"YUKI!" My mom yelled from the other side of the door. "Open this door immediately young lady!"

"I don't care anymore!" I whispered.

I heard my mom slam on the door with her fists. "Open the door, that's an order!" Her voice irritated me, ordering me around all my life. I was sick of it.

"YUKI!" she yelled once again.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled and threw a vase with blue roses to the door. It broke into small pieces, damaging the door and ruining the fancy carpet. I sank back onto the bed and curled up into a small ball.

"Okaa-san what's with one-chan?" Asked my little sister.

"Nothing sweetie," She said.

"You never called me sweetie or anything." I thought.

"We just need to leave her alone with her thoughts until she sees her mistakes." My mom continued.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

It felt like I was falling in my dream, falling into a bottomless pit. The cold and the darkness were stifling. After a little while it felt like I had stopped falling.

In the darkness I saw nothing but eyes, red, yellow, green and purple eyes in many sizes, all looking down on me.

I felt two strong arms embrace me. Hiding me from those piercing eyes.

"Miss?" Asked a male's voice.

I looked up and stared into one red eye since the other was hidden behind black hair.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Huh.. uhm.. yeah, yeah I'm fine!" I said quickly. "But.. who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Cheshire nya." He replied. I noticed small but sharp fangs when he spoke and two cat ears on top of his head.

"What are you?" I asked and freed myself from his embrace. I gasped for air when I noticed his giant claws. "You have claws." I said stupidly.

He chuckled. "You have a sharp eye dearie," He said. "I'm a chain nya."

"Chain?" I asked. "But that means that I.. No!" I yelled. "That can't be, I'm just dreaming!"

"No, no dearie." He said wagging one finger from left to right. "This is no dream, you're in Abyss."

"Abyss..." I said and fell on my knees. Cheshire took a few steps towards me and kneeled down in front of me. He cupped my face in his claws, studying every inch of it.

"Such a pretty face nya," He said. "Like a flower, fragile and vulnerable. You would wither down here on your own nya." He grinned evilly. "Tell me nya, what is a helpless little girl doing down here?"

I released myself from his grip and looked angry at him.

"I am NOT helpless you oversized cat!" I hissed.

The grin disappeared from his face and got replaced by an angry frown. He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and made a run for it.

After a little while he dropped me, I saw that we reached the edge of a cliff. His giant claw closed around my neck and lifted me from the ground and left me dangling above the abyss (means proground too by the way).

"Now listen very well to me dearie," He hissed. "I'm offering you a choice nya."

"What kind of choice?" I squeaked.

"You've got two options," He started. "One: You'll become my contractor and..

"Why do you think I want to become an illegal contractor?" I interrupted him. His grip around my neck tightened making me squeal.

"Shut up nya!" He hissed. "Or I'll change my mind and drop you into that pit, and believe me," He said grinning. "There are things far more worse than me down there." He chuckled.

I managed to lock down into the darkness, and saw he was right. I saw many kind of chains down there, one even uglier than the other.

"Now will you let me finish dearie nya?" He asked playfully.

I nodded.

"Perfect, now where was I? Oh right, or you'll become my contractor, and don't worry about that stupid seal and being dragged into the abyss when it's full, Alyss gave me a mirror a long time ago which enables me to form legal contracts which means you wont die nya." He said. "Or you refuse and than I'll just leave you with those creeps down there who'll kill you if you refuse to contract with them nya. The choice is up to you dearie."

"Die or not to die." I thought. "But how do I know he isn't lying about that mirror?"

"Time's almost up dearie nya!" He said and I felt his hold on me loosening.

"NO WAIT!" I begged. "Cheshire I'll form a contract with you!" He pulled me back and then into his arms. With my left ear pressed against his chest I could hear a strange but strong heartbeat.

"You said it wrong you know, nya. It's: 'Please form a contract with me!'" He whispered seductively into my other ear. I couldn't help blushing at the sound of his deep voice. He chuckled when he saw my face. "Do you like the attention I'm giving you dearie?"

I jerked back but his claws were wrapped around my upper arms.

"NO!" I lied. "And stop calling me dearie! My name is Yuki."

"Well Miss Yuki, nya" He said teasingly. "You're a bad liar you know?"

"I am NOT!" I replied, my cheeks turned even redder.

Cheshire chuckled. "You can't lie to me miss, nya. After all, you agreed to become my contractor." He said.

"More like I was forced to become one." I muttered.

"No, no Yuki," He said. "It was your choice, nya."

"Well I couldn't really choose for death now could I?" I snapped. "Never mind just lets get it over with."

"Nya! There's no need to hurry." He replied. "But if you insist." He threw me over his shoulder again and started to run. After a couple of minutes it became lighter and eventually I saw white and green tiles instead of muddy water.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My dimension." He said quickly.

He stood still in a room full of mirrors.

"Cheshire?" I asked.

"Nya?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To make a legal contract we need Alyss's mirror. And that one's a little too heavy and valuable for me to carry around so casually."

"Then which one is it?"

He guided me to a mirror with a white frame that had light-blue roses on it.

"Place your hands on the mirror." Cheshire ordered. I hesitated and looked at Cheshire in the mirror. His claws on my shoulders and his head resting on mine, his face was blank.

I reached out to the mirror and pressed my palms against it. The mirror turned black for a second before it turned back to "almost-normal". Because now it had a seal on it.

Cheshire turned me around. His face was very close to mine.

"Just one more thing dearie, nya." He said grinning. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Cheshire! What are you.."

He shut me up by pressing his firm, warm lips against mine, stealing my first kiss.

My thoughts were frozen. I couldn't contend it.

I closed my eyes.

A power that was irresistible, flowed into my body.

That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't just total shit.**

**Please review and let me know if there are typos and such and which part could be improved.**

**hopefully on next time! :D**


End file.
